Fight or flight
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Astrid tries to deny her feelings for Hiccup. Surely he is not the one for her? Only time will tell. Set after HTTYD 1.
1. Forgiveness

I watched as Hiccup was accepted by the whole of Burke. Who knew he had so much to give? He had changed drastically in the lad few months…from a small wimp of a boy who wasn't much good at anything, to a master dragon trainer.

I had to admit I admired him so much right now- to the point where my heart fluttered uncontrollably when he was near. I wasn't the soppy romantic type either. But I liked him…even I had to admit it. It was as simple as that.

I walked up to him confidently and kissed him on the cheek. He looked perplexed and then I suddenly backed away. What had I done? And _why_ was I kissing him? This was probably some sort of temporary infatuation. It wasn't like I actually _liked_ him.

Hiccup was staring at me curiously. I felt my cheeks reddening and muttered under my breath, "I…uh…I am gonna go and um…get dinner ready for my family. Well done and see you later." I sprinted in the opposite direction and ran full tilt towards my house. Once inside, I slammed the door shut, heart beating heavily in my chest. I inhaled sharply and tried to think of other things. _Why_ would I do that? What was _wrong_ with me?

I paced around my bedroom for about fifteen minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I clenched my fists and opened it, only to find Ruffnut standing there, a giant smirk on her face. She grinned at me and said, "Hey there, Astrid! Anything you wish to tell me, girl to girl?" I stared at her in confusion, "No, why would I tell you anything in any capacity?"

Ruffnut laughed and said excitedly, "You have a crush on the new hero of Burke. I _saw_ what happened, you know. Not quite sure why you _ran away_ from it…but hey, who am I to judge?" She smirked at me again and I muttered under my breath, "I don't fancy Hiccup, if that's what you mean." Ruffnut sighed and invited herself in, "Well girl, you do because I know you. And I know that you wouldn't just kiss anyone for no real reason. Hence I've come to the conclusion that you like him."

She gave a me a knowing smile and I groaned, "Alright, FINE! So what if I do like him? It's only temporary so there's no need to go and get all excited about it." Ruffnut laughed and rolled her eyes, "Well I can tell you one thing. He likes you too." I frowned and stared at her in confusion, "How would you know that? Besides, this is a temporary thing, as I said. It's not gonna last. It's just because he's popular right now. As soon as that dies, so will my infatuation. You know how it goes."  
Ruffnut raised her eyebrows at me, "If you insist. But you should have seen the look on his face when you kissed him! He was perplexed." I blinked at her stupidly and snorted, "Yeah right. I don't believe you." She shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself. Anyway, they're having a massive party to celebrate him this evening. Are you coming or what?" I watched her dubiously, "I don't know. We'll see." Ruffnut chuckled, "It's gonna be at the Highest Point. We'll see you there! 7pm."

With that, she turned and closed the door behind her. I knew already that I was going whether or not I wanted to. I hurried to my wardrobe to try and find something party-like. It turned out I didn't own a single dress. I sighed and pulled out my savings. Looked like I was going to have to go shopping. I hated shopping.

I went to the market to look around and ran into Tuffnut and Snotlout. They were perusing the belts store just ahead of me. I wanted to duck and run because I knew they would ask questions. Sure enough, they did. Tuffnut approached me with a sly smile on his face, "Astrid! What are you doing here? You _hate_ shopping." Snotloud chuckled, "It must be because you _like_ someone, and that someone is probably me."  
I punched him the ribs and scolded him, " _Never_ _ever_ assume that a girl likes you, you douchebag!" That's when Tuffnut responded, "Dude, it's because she likes Hiccup. She kissed him earlier. Haven't you been keeping up with _anything_?!" I glared at him and he smiled smugly at me, arms folded. I groaned impatiently, "I can go shopping whenever I'd like. It has nothing to do with a _boy_." I spat the last word out menacingly. Tuffnut laughed at me, "Yes, hypothetically speaking. But this time it turns out to be true." I bit my lip and carried on walking, "Get out of my way. I don't have time for this inane conversation."  
After ten minutes of searching, I found a store which sold full length dresses. I didn't like the shorter kind that Ruffnut wore sometimes. They were too revealing and I felt self-conscious in them. They didn't suit me. I asked the sales clerk, "Excuse me ma'am, can I try on the long blue one please?" I pointed at it and she nodded, "Sure. Changing room is behind curtain."

I thanked her and tried it on. It had a shapely v-neck and a belt which cinched in my waste but wasn't uncomfortable. It also bought out the blue in my eyes and it floated freely around me. It was a dress I could see myself wearing again in the future. I sighed happily. Shopping had never been more easy for me. I also thought Hiccup would like it. I then internally scolded myself! Why on earth does it matter what _he_ thinks? I never care about what people think of me, so why _him_?

I decided to by the dress for myself, not for him. I liked it and I wanted to wear it. That was the main thing. I was on my back through the market when I found a strappy blue head band with a feather. I found myself mesmerised by it's design and decided to buy that too.

Just as I was leaving the market, I ran into Hiccup. He was with Toothless of course and he jumped because we practically bombarded each other. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "Hey Astrid. What you doing here?" I felt my cheeks blushing brightly, knowing that he would notice my purchases sooner or later. I stammered, "I came here because um…my aunt is having a party soon and I needed to buy an outfit. Thought I might as well get it now so I can wear it tonight also." I hid my dress behind my back, not wanting him to see it just yet.

He seemed to buy my lie, "Ok…well are you coming to the party tonight? It's at the grand arena." I smiled faintly and whispered, "I wouldn't miss it." Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut came out of nowhere, followed by Snotloud and yelled, "Hey! There's our hero! HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!" They proceeded in lifting him up in the air and chanting his name. I chuckled to myself about how much he seemed to hate the attention. He was being bounced around and I found his shyness endearing.

I shook my head and berated myself internally. I tried waving to him, but they had turned him so his back was to me and I was facing the other way. I hurried on home so that I could rest before the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I didn't want to be too early for the party…more like fashionably late. I didn't want to seem too eager about Hiccup's heroic antics. I ended up sitting by myself for at least half an hour before I decided to leave. I hopped up and finally decided to leave.

It was a five minute walk from my house to the grand arena. When we got there, there were already at least fifty people gathered, and so I sighed in relief that I hadn't gotten there too early. I hated being the first at a party and then finding it awkward to talk to people. I walked my way through groups to find a snack table at the far end of the field. There was a DJ playing loud music although I loved music, loud music was something I struggled with.

I grabbed a snack before Snotloud approached me, "Hey Astrid! You're looking beautiful as ever. I guess you decided you finally like me after all." I rolled my eyes at him, "In your dreams, Snotty." He sighed and grumbled, "Well, you will change your mind one day sweetheart." I turned around to walk away from him when I bumped into none other than the hero of the hour.

I also dropped my cup that I was holding and then my coldrink and the contents spluttered onto his brand new metal leg. I cringed internally and started apologizing consistently, "Oh Hiccup! I'm so sorry! I need know you were there! I'm such a clutz!"

He smiled at me kindly and shook his leg out to get rid of the drink, "Don't worry about it, Astrid. You look beautiful, by the way." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and stammered, "Uh…th…thank you. You look like you dressed up too." I didn't know what to say, and so I was stumbling like a moron!

I suddenly realised that something was missing, "Hey, where is Toothless?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "I think he didn't want to come. So many people being around was intimidating for him." I blinked, "He's shy of crowds?" Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, the noise is too much for him. Sounds silly, doesn't it?" I shook my head, "Not entirely, no. I don't like crowds like this either."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to go and see him?" I nodded eagerly, "I'd like to thank him." Hiccup frowned, "Why?" I bit my tongue and mumbled, "For…for saving your life." He grinned foolishly at me, "Let's go and find him."

He glanced around to try and see whether anyone wanted to talk to him. Then we scurried out of the arena as fast of possible. We hurried into a nearby forest and Hiccup was calling, "Toothless? Tooothless? We've got someone who wants to see you." I'd been in the forest plenty of times, but knowing a dragon might still pop pit of nowhere- particularly a night fury- was terrifying to me. I stuck close to Hiccup, and then suddenly I spun around when I heard the trees rustling behind me.

He was there, up in the trees and peering down at us curiously. I hid behind Hiccup, for some reason scared of Toothless again. I wasn't even scared of him as such, just of the fact that he's a _dragon._


	2. Befriending Toothless

Toothless approached me cautiously, still not certain of me either. I reached out my hand hesitantly and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt a warm hand covering mine, and I opened my eyes to see Hiccup gently placing his hand on top of it. I felt my spine shiver at his touch and then I let him place my hand on Toothless's snout.

The dragon was watching me with weary eyes too. We just didn't trust each other. He pulled away after a second and snarled at me. I stumbled backwards and Hiccup turned on Toothless, "Hey! No need to get so protective, bud!" Toothless leered at him through mistrusting eyes and I edged a little closer. This caused the dragon to fly up into the trees and he let out a howling noise.  
I sighed and stared at the floor, "He clearly doesn't like me," I mumbled under my breath. Hiccup was glaring at his beast and he mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's gotten into him. He's normally so relaxed around people." I sighed, "He hates me, that's why." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Oh please, how could he hate you?" I raised my eyebrows, "Because I wasn't exactly nice to him when we first met?" Hiccup crossed his arms irritably, "Doesn't explain his behaviour _now_." I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know why he doesn't like me, but that's not relevant. I want to speak to him."  
I walked towards the tree he was hiding in and stared up, "Toothless, if you understand me, I just want to say thank you for saving Hiccup's life. If you hadn't…so many people would have been crushed…me included. So thank you." There was silence and so I turned to walk away.

I heard Hiccup giving Toothless a few choice words and then he came and joined me, "I'm sorry about his behaviour. I don't know what's gotten into him." I shrugged and sighed, "Neither do I." Hiccup frowned and asked me, "What's wrong?" I blinked and shook my head, "Oh nothing! Just uh, not really feeling like this big party." Hiccup smiled at me kindly, "I understand." I frowned and questioned him, "You do? But the party is for _you_. It's in _your_ honour." Hiccup laughed carelessly, "Oh please honour? Before all of this happened…people thought I was the lamest person on this side of the earth. Why would I want to celebrate with any of them?"

We sat down on a rock which was so high up from the party that if we looked down we could see everyone celebrating. There was beer going around and singing and cheering. I sighed, "Hiccup, I'd like to apologize to you for being one of them. I wasn't exactly nice to you…in fact I was horrible. Probably one of the worst. But I deeply regret my behaviour. I hope that one day I'll earn your forgiveness." Hiccup turned to me and chuckled, "Why would I need to forgive you? I was never angry with you in the first place." I watched the waves as the crashed around the shore, "Really? Why not? I'm just as bad as them." I gestured with my hand dismissively, "If not worse," I added, shaking my head and sighing.

Hiccup responded carefully, "I always saw you as someone who was strong willed and didn't give a damn about what people thought. If you wanted something, nothing would stop you from getting it. I used to admire you so much. Maybe even too much." I swallowed hard when he said that and turned to look at him properly, "Too much?" We stared at each other for what felt like infinity.

Until there was a cough from behind us. Hiccup's father stood behind us and he said embarrassedly, "Son, may I have a word?" Hiccup nodded and morosely, and headed towards his father. He turned back to me and muttered, "See you later, Astrid." They walked off together and I sighed in frustration at myself. He had just said "I admire you so much. Too much." What does that even mean? Was it fascination…or was I just kidding myself? He hadn't even moved in to kiss me or anything, unlike most guys who probably would have!

I huffed in irritation, releasing the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. I got up and paced around until there was a movement in the trees. I froze and then saw two green eyes watching me curiously from the greenery. I frowned and whispered quietly, "Toothless?" Slowly, he moved from his crouched position in the trees and inched his way toward me. I tried to remain still, so that I didn't frighten him off this time. I wanted to befriend him. I did. It was just all so new to me. He came and slowly but surely, lifted his eyes to mine, a frown etched on his face.

I raised my hand at snail's pace, wanting to touch him, and then he pressed his head against my palm. I sighed happily and Toothless patted his nose into my hand. I laughed and when he glanced up at me, I swear he was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I returned to the party, it seem to drag on and on forever. It was so boring and I didn't even get to speak to Hiccup again. He was surrounded by admiring followers. I smiled at the admiration and tried to preoccupy my attentions by conversing in a chat about how we could use dragons to ace each other in the future.

I sighed internally and then the worst thing ever happened. The village (some would call him hottie) approached us. His name was Odin and he was the most pompous prick I had ever come across. He walked around like he _owned_ the place. To be fair, if Hiccup hadn't been born, he would probably be the first in command. He had more contempt for Hiccup than anyone else. He was probably Hiccup's second cousin or something along those lines.  
He joined us and chuckled, "Hey nerds, how about a glass of beer?" I looked away, unamused by his antics, yet he still persisted. Nobody volunteered. He sighed, "Oh come _on_! Not even one drop? You guys are such losers." I glared at him and retorted, "Speak for yourself!" This caused my group of friends to laugh nervously. Odin watched me carefully, "Or what, little miss Astrid? What are you gonna do about it? Fight me?"  
There was silence and I stared at him, fists clenched and I spat under my breath, "I'm tempted. Trust me." He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Oh please, only in your wildest dreams could a wimpy girl like you defeat someone as powerful as me." I held up my fists in front of my face and said tonelessly, "Want a bet?" He had it coming for him. If anyone could beat this loser, it was me.

Odin staggered drunkenly forward and I was about to punch me. The problem was, he had the advantage of his height. He was so tall and big that it was unfathomable. He took a swing of me and I yelled and tried to punch him back. He grabbed my arm and put me in a choker. I squirmed and tried to free myself when Hiccup came into my line of view. He looked furious as he ran forward and spat at Odin, "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Odin chuckled, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Hiccup glared at him with such fury in his eyes that it reminded me of Toothless. Hiccup retorted, "Let her go or I'll ban you from this island." I felt myself losing any air I had left to breathe. I felt my eyes closing and faintly heard Odin cackling, "Hahaha, you can't do that! You're not chief!" In the distance, I heard Hiccup's father say, "No, but I DO!" I felt my eyes rolling and I heard angry shouts from the crowd. Then a second later, I heard another sound- a howling sound. A black shape appeared in my field of vision and I don't know how, but I knew it was Toothless. I passed out in the next second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I felt the world spinning madly. I shut them quickly and groaned in exhaustion. When I opened them again- slowly this time- I found a black face peering at me worriedly. I nearly shouted in surprise as my vision was still blurry. When it came into focus I actually smiled. Toothless was watching me anxiously.

I chuckled and he began licking my face. Then I heard a voice in the background, "Hey, get him off! She's just passed out! It was my mom. I sat up and found myself to be lying on the ground. I frowned and asked in confusion, "What's going on?" Hiccup's face came into my field of vision, "You lost consciousness because of **jerk** of a cousin practically strangled you!" Here, he glared at Odin viciously and I've never seen such a look of pure venom on his otherwise calm face before. I frowned, "Hiccup, what happened?" My mother interrupted then and asked frantically, "Astrid?! Are you ok? You should know better than to fight with that Oaf!" I sat up slowly, just as she tried to push me back down, "I'm fine mom, really! Look, see fine!" She frowned her green eyes at me disbelievingly, "Just cause you're up, does not mean you're fine!" I groaned and mumbled, "Mom, what are you on about? I said I'm _fine…_ " That's when I noticed the crowd gathered around, watching me anxiously.

I sighed and sat up before grumbling, "Hiccup, please get me out of here." He stared at me with a frown etched on his forehead, "How though?" I shrugged and glanced at his dragon. He grimaced, "On _Toothless_? Are you well enough to fly?" I glared at him irritably, "Just do it!" He nodded speechlessly, beckoned to Toothless and propped me on the dragon, holding my hand to keep me from falling. My mother yelled at me furiously, "Don't you even dare…"

I ignored her and so did Hiccup as he raced towards me and through himself on Toothless too. With that, we flew into the air and soared above the watching crowd. I clung onto him and yelled in his ear, "So…what happened once I…passed out?" Hiccup flew us over the ocean and I stared down at the deep blue waves before us. I had never felt so…lightheaded. Hiccup shouted back at me, "Well, Odin finally left you alone after my dad came and punched the crap out of him. Then he shoved him so that he was forced to walk towards the cell area. I am so relieved you're ok!"  
I felt a pile of guilt surge up inside me. I couldn't really believe I'd been the cause of so much drama! _Me_ , who tried to avoid drama at all costs. I bit my lip and debated how much to tell Hiccup. He was so nice, and sweet and kind to me and I really didn't feel like he could handle the truth of the situation. But he deserved to know it. If I wanted him to like me because of me, he had to know all of my flaws too.


	3. Balance

We landed on a deserted island with nothing to see for miles but ocean. It was insane how still and quiet it was in comparison to Berk. It made a nice change. We sat down on the edge of the mountain –like island and Hiccup stared with me out at the ocean. We could hear nothing but the sound of waves crashing on the shore and I inhaled that fresh salt sea air.

I whispered to Hiccup, "So…there's a reason why Odin got upset with me. And _me_ specifically." Hiccup seemed tense but he muttered, "I'm listening…" I sighed and decided to be straight with him, "We hooked up." Hiccup flinched and then said tonelessly, "So…?" I stared at him, unsure of what to say. I didn't expect him to react so carelessly about it, and I'm not gonna lie it kinda stung. I said tentatively while rubbing my arms nervously, "Um…he wanted us to drink with him and no-one was keen. He got mad." Hiccup frowned, "And so he took it out on you?" I swallowed and found myself blushing furiously, "Yes, but for other reasons…" This was so much more awkward than I expected it to be.

Hiccup was completely clueless when it came to these situations too, so it didn't make explaining things any easier. He was still contemplating when I blurted, "He...he wanted to go the full way with me. I refused him, adamantly." Hiccup froze and even though he was already tense, he grew tenser. His shoulders became tight and he seemed like he was almost going to rock off the edge of the cliff. I held onto his shoulders and I said swiftly, "It's ok though. I got out my axe and attempted very hard to try and cut him in two- without success unfortunately." Hiccup winced at my response and he grew mad, "Astrid…I hope he didn't…" I shook my head and smiled kindly at, "Don't worry, Hiccup. He didn't get to _touch_ me. As much as my axe didn't do much damage, my kick in his private part made up for it."

This caused Hiccup to chuckle, "You know he was complaining about a pain there…I just wouldn't have guessed that you were the cause of it." I smirked and shrugged, "What can I say? I know how to defend myself." Hiccup turned to look me in the eyes, "That you do. You'll never need protecting." I dropped my head sadly, "Except when being strangled by Odin it seems." I turned to Toothless who was lying down behind us, "Thank you, for saving me this time. It seems I owe you a few." Toothless grinned at me a then nodded before going back to licking his paws.

Hiccup sighed and mumbled distantly, "I'm sorry it wasn't me who was saving you tonight. It should have been me." I turned and grimaced, "Why?" The things he was saying…they were just too sweet and gushy and I didn't want to overthink what it _could_ maybe mean. If it meant anything at all.

He suddenly jumped up and said, "Let's have some fun! Let's fly Toothless style!" I frowned and asked curiously, "Toothless style? I didn't know he _had_ style." The dragon glared at me ferociously, as did his master. I couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup's suddenly offended expression, "You know fully well how much style he has!" I smirked, "Maybe I need reminding." Hiccup grinned at me and crowed, "You asked for it!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were pelting through the sky at lightening fast speed. I was clinging to Hiccup with all of my might. He was yelling with euphoria and as much as I wanted to feel weightless, my self-control wasn't letting me feel free. I was too stiff in my demeanour and as much as Hiccup was enjoying himself, I was finding it difficult to relax.  
After just five minutes or so of flying , we touched down on our little island again. I frowned as I hopped off and asked curiously, "What's wrong?" Hiccup sighed and mumbled, "You're…you're too tense. You're not letting yourself have fun." I shrugged my shoulders and muttered, "Fun really isn't in my nature. I'm used to fighting." Hiccup smiled cautiously, "But don't you need a balance of both, Astrid? If you get too caught up in one or the other, it may catch up to you one day."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I was too serious for someone my age. I needed to learn how to have fun and let loose. I was fifteen, for crying out loud. A sudden urge surged through me and I wanted to know what fun was like. I said it before I could even begin to overthink it, "Teach me." Hiccup chuckled delightedly, "Teach you how to have fun? We used to do it all the time when were kids. Surely you remember?" I did. I remembered sitting with Hiccup at five years old and doing paintings made out of handprints. My mother still had mine somewhere. I remember painting each other's faces too and it ending in one big mess.

Then when we were seven, we celebrated our birthday's together. Hiccup and I used to play games, like pin the tale on the sheep and we used to shoot arrows because we competed with each other all the time. It was kinda sad now that I thought about it, how I didn't even know what fun was anymore. After seven the fun came to an abrupt halt once my dad died. It didn't just halt. It ended wholly. Hiccup had been there at the funeral and he had held my hand while I cried buckets of tears. Even afterwards he had been there and stayed with me when everyone else had gone home. My mother even allowed him to sleepover that night due to exceptional circumstances. I shook my head, trying to break that dark train of thought.

Hiccup grinned brightly at me and said swiftly, "You want me to help you have fun, Astrid? You're on. Be sure that you're in for the ride of your life." I laughed at his huge grin and he beamed at me, "It's gonna be just like old times." I wondered at that statement. Clearly things had changed. We weren't children anymore. I knew that. But had I really changed _that much_? I hadn't noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hiccup and I woke up early. He told me that I had to mentally prepare myself by going to watch the sunrise. He said it bought him calm and the first way you had to have fun was to first be calm. I thought it was odd but he was the expert in this, not me. Who was I to question his methods? He wouldn't dare question mine when it came to fighting techniques.

I met him down by the arena and we walked together to the highest point of the mountain. I heaved and huffed the whole way up, stating tiredly, "Hiccup, this is in no-one calming or relaxing! Can't we just use Toothless? He can fly up here in a flash." Hiccup retorted from in front of me, "It's not about the fast way up, Astrid. It's about the journey." I rolled my eyes emphatically and replied sarcastically, "Oh come _on_! That is the most corny thing I've ever heard." He turned and stopped to face me, "It is though, Astrid. It's about appreciating nature at its finest." I grumbled disbelievingly, "Are you serious? Nature at it's finest is at the _very top_ of the mountain where we can see the sunrise. We are currently bumbling like banshees through a dark, forestry thicket! This is in no way fun." Hiccup turned and glared at me, "Astrid, if you keep complaining then I give up. I'm not going to teach you how to have fun."

I glared right back at him, "I can't believe you ENJOY this, that's all! Why on earth does this help you relax?" Hiccup sighed and wiped a sweaty palm over his face, "Ok fine, go back. But I'm not going with you." I bit my lip and shut up then. I hadn't bought my axe along- it was too heavy and it wouldn't make sense to hike it up a mountain, so there was _no way_ I was going back down there on my own, and he knew it judging from his now smug smile.

I groaned as I tried to catch up with him, his long legs helping him along easily. I didn't have that luxury. I wasn't exactly the tallest person in Berk. An hour after trudging up the infuriating mountain, we reached the top. I was puffing as I collapsed on my back and Hiccup raised one amused eyebrow at me, "Astrid, I didn't think you were _that_ unfit." I glowered at him and retorted, "You _know_ you don't want to push my buttons right now."  
He chuckled and came to lay beside me. The stars were still out and he said softly, "Do you feel any calmer now?" I let my breathing slow and as it did and I listened to the crickets and the sound of the waves and watched the stars glow in the night's sky, I did feel calmer. As my heart rate slowed down, I began to close my eyes sleepily. Falling asleep under the stars, with Hiccup right beside me…I had never felt so calm since I was seven years old.

 _A/N: Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the follows and faves! I can't believe you guys seem to enjoy this fic. I'll admit I'm not the biggest HTTYD fan, but I did rewatch both movies recently and kinda loved it all over again. It's one of those that I forget about until I watch it a little while later. So please forgive me if I make any errors in spelling or characterisation, but I'll try my best. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	4. Secrets revealed

It was the weekend and there was not much happening since Hiccup had some sort of training to do with his father today. He wouldn't disclose the details to me and he said that he couldn't. It was a chief's honour to remain silent about these kingdom matters, so I didn't bother asking. But I had begun to hear rumours about town…rumours that involved Odin and him being punished so severely for threatening me that even death would be petrified. I dearly hoped these rumours weren't true. And I knew Hiccup. If they were true, he'd surely find a way to stop it?

I wondered into the forest on my own, in search for something. I knew what it was, but I wanted to be stealth and quiet. I didn't want to make any sudden or rash movements. So I silently made my way along the path that I had met with Toothless and Hiccup the other day. I didn't want Hiccup to know, but Odin had left scars on my neck where he had strangled me. Or tried to anyway. I had worn a scarf since then to hide it, or else a long sleeved shirt with a hood. I just didn't want it exposed.

Lost in thought, I trundled up the path until I saw a familiar outline in the distance. I stopped mid-step and whispered into forest, "Toothless?" He also had an arched back and looked as if he was ready to pounce. I beckoned him closer and slid slowly forward. Didn't Hiccup say he lured Toothless in with a fish? I really need to remember that next time.

Toothless responded to my outstretched hand and nudged it curiously. He was warming up to me. I chuckled and patted him gently. He spun around me playfully and I beckoned him forward, "Come here, boy! Come to me, Toothless." The dragon even gave me a beaming smile. I felt delighted as he stood up on his hind legs like a human and peered at me in wonderment. He made an almost purring noise as he stared deep into my eyes. I was transfixed. His eyes were so fervently green and vivid.

Then I asked him hesitantly, "Toothless, I don't know if you understand me?" The dragon cocked his head to the side in response and then he disappeared suddenly. I groaned and kicked a small rock in frustration. Why did this keep happening? As soon as I thought we were making progress…

Then I laughed when he returned and he had a stick in his mouth. I grinned and asked him excitedly, "You wanna play fetch, Toothless?" The dragon rolled on his back enthusiastically and then pounced around like a dog who was ready to catch a ball. I grinned, "Alright then. Fetch!" I threw the stick as far as I could, but apparently it wasn't far enough. Toothless flew there in a minute and was back with it, before dropping it to my feet. He rolled his eyes at me as if to taunt me, "Is that the best you can do?" I grinned at him, "Alright then. Try THIS!" I threw the stick as far as I possibly could, with all my might up into the trees. Toothless shot _upwards_ and then came back down, looking more pleased with himself.

About twenty minutes later, we were still playing fetch when I heard a voice behind me, "Uhm…" I turned to see Hiccup standing there and trying to look mad. I knew he wasn't mad of course. He raised an eyebrow, "What do you think is going on, Miss Astrid?" I turned and smirked at him, casually pretending like I was nervous of his reaction, "Oh well you know, sometimes it's nice to try and play catch with my friends dragon, that's all." Hiccup strode towards me rather confidently and Toothless nudged my hand with his nose. He had the stick in his mouth so I pointed out, "Well _obviously_ Toothless wants me to play with him. Not you. Isn't that right, Toothless?" Toothless nodded in agreement. Hiccup raised one disbelieving eyebrow, "Are you actually trying to turn my own dragon against me?" I took the stick out of Toothless's mouth and shrugged my shoulders, "Well…when you put it that way…"

Hiccup ran at me and tried to grab the stick from me. I laughed loudly, "You know, there are plenty of sticks lying on the ground. You don't _need_ this one!" He chuckled jokingly, "Yes well, that's the only one I want." He made a swipe for it and I pulled it out of his reach easily, "Nope." He folded his arms irritably, "Seriously Astrid, how old are we?" I grinned widely, "You tell me." He made a grab for it again and swerved, unbalanced. I laughed delightedly and he widened his eyes in surprise, "Are you actually having fun?" I sassed him right back, "I'm the _definition_ of fun."  
He chuckled and tried to get the stick again. This time, he fell forward, losing his balance completely and landed on top of me! I felt the breath escape from my chest and my heart fluttered embarrassingly loudly…I was pretty sure he could hear it. I tried to sit up, but then after a heartbeat he got off me, albeit awkwardly considering his leg.

Hiccup stumbled a bit and then looked embarrassed about it. I held him upwards to balance him and he mumbled, "Thanks for that." He smiled awkwardly and rubbed his arms, "Thanks. So as I was saying, I see you're playing with my dragon." I beamed at him and Hiccup poked his head over my shoulder curiously. I grinned, "It turns out, Hiccup really likes catch. How did things go with your father?"  
Hiccup became all embarrassed again, "Well, you know I can't talk about it." I rolled my eyes, "Hiccup, I wasn't asking for the _details_." He nodded bit his lip before sighing, "Yeah, but I'm gonna give them to you." I frowned in surprise, "Really? But you said you couldn't." He grumbled impatiently, "I know what I said. The thing is, he wants me to marry someone." This was not at _all_ what I'd been expecting! I tried to hide my surprise and failed epically. I muttered in a tight voice, "Well…I guess you'll have no problems there. What girl wouldn't want a hero husband?"

He cringed visibly and I could see he was loathing the prospect of this. He grumbled irritably, "I don't want to get married, Astrid! At least, not right now if I can help it. My father wants me to go and meet a chief-tess on another island somewhere close by. Apparently she's _beautiful_ and we have been betrothed..." here he shuddered visibly, "Since birth! He just told me about it now. I feel so…so…" My ears were ringing! He had been betrothed? Since birth?

I blinked at him, uncomprehending. How had Stoick not mentioned this to him? It was _unfair_ on so many levels! I gaped at him, perplexed and uncertain what to say. He stared at me for a moment before commenting, "Wow, Astrid! I don't think I've ever seen you so speechless before." I bit my lip, uncertain what to say to him. He hadn't seen me so speechless before, because I usually had a smart mouth and an answer for everything. He grumbled impatiently "Wow Astrid! It must be really bad if you don't have a solution to the problem!" I glared at him and snapped, "It's not my fault you're in this mess, Hiccup! No need to take it out on me!" He sighed and flopped down on a nearby rock, "I know I'm sorry. I just feel so blindsided by my dad. It's not your fault." He looked at me apologetically. I nodded seriously, "I know. I just feel sorry for you. There's nothing I can do to fix this."

Hiccup's eyes brightened suddenly, "Maybe there is!" he said delightedly, snapping his fingers as the idea came to him. I frowned and said nervously, "What would that be Hiccup?" His ideas weren't always the greatest, even if he was now classified a hero. He beamed at me ecstatically, "How about we tell my dad that I'm engaged to you already?" I felt my jaw drop for the second time since this conversation started, "Hiccup, no!" He shook his hands fervently at me, "Wait! You haven't heard the half of it!" I grimaced, "I'm pretty sure that whatever idea is going on in your head should be stopped right." Hiccup continued relentlessly, "Basically we'll fake the engagement, as long as you agree to it." He looked at me pleadingly, with his big green eyes and I felt myself crumble. How could I say no to that face? I pierced my lips together and said tiredly, "Can I at least have time to think about it? I mean it's not something I can just agree to right now." Hiccup blushed and looked completely embarrassed, "Well, we're heading to Dragon's Edge in three days' time…so I kind of need an answer by then."

I said solemnly, "Three days?! Hiccup…how long are you going for?" He grimaced and shrugged, "I dunno, but my dad doesn't seem to be wanting to come back here much sooner than a week at the very least. He wants me to get to know this girl." Something like jealousy seem to suddenly flood like nowhere inside of me. It burned in my stomach and made my blood boil! Who was this girl and who did she think she was? Being _betrothed_ someone she didn't know?!" I suddenly inquired interrogatively, arms folded, "What's her name?" He muttered disinterestedly, "Her name is Lena." I sighed and spat, "I guess that's all you know?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Yes, it's all. Why do you sound angry?" I blinked at him in surprise. Was he _really_ so clueless? I mean of course he was, he's Hiccup! But this jealousy was new-found to me too.

I muttered under my breath, "It doesn't matter. Anyway I need all this time to think about it." I had completely forgotten that Toothless was right there the whole time. Evidently so had Hiccup, because the dragon pushed a worried face into his owner's peripheral vision. He had been staring at the ground. Hiccup groaned grouchily, "What do I do, bud? I don't want to marry this girl! She's a stranger to me! It would be worse than marrying say…Tuff! At least I know her."

I cringed at the mere suggestion that Hiccup might even think about marrying tough. I sat down beside Hiccup and murmured, "I'll give you my decision in two days' time, alright? Can you wait that long" Hiccup smiled grimly, "I'll try to convince my dad that I have things to do here. "I smiled and took one of his hands in mine, "That would be best, I think." I squeezed his hand tightly and hoped to the high heavens that he could somehow convince his father to stay here just a little bit longer!

 _A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the follows and positive reviews! Here's another chapter for you. Please let me know what you think._


	5. Permission to fly

I had tossed and turned fitfully all-night long. I had dreams about marrying Hiccup and it being wonderful and blissful. Then I had dreams about marrying him and they were the most terrifying dreams I could remember having in a long time! I sat up with a jolt, as if being awoken from a nightmare!

I had just woken up from said dream, and I knew there was _no way_ I'd be going back to sleep again after that. Instead I got up, bathed and then headed for the mountain. I knew that sounded ridiculous, as I had done nothing but complain about climbing the other day. But now I _needed_ that breath of fresh air. I wanted to clear my head.

It was still dark outside so I hurried to the beginning of the hike and began working my up the mountain. I couldn't help but think about how I felt with Hiccup lying next to me. It had been nice and I had felt calm. Was that such a bad thing? To feel calm with Hiccup at my side? It didn't seem like it. Then why was I so terrified of this possible commitment to him?  
I huffed and puffed my way up the hill, until at last I reached the top. I bent down and touched my knees, breathing heavily. Then I felt someone's eyes on me and my head snapped upwards. Hiccup was watching me silently and he smiled when I caught his eyes, "Hey! Didn't think you'd be up here anytime soon." I smirked a little in response, "Neither did I, actually." He nodded and I came to take a seat next to him on the edge of the cliff. We sat in silence for a while before he asked, "Do you do this every morning?" Hiccup smiled and gave me a nod, "Every morning. Without fail." I frowned curiously, "Just to watch the sunrise?" He shrugged his shoulders, "And also to exercise the one leg that I have left. I don't want it to get lazy." I wasn't sure what to say. That response truly amazed me.

He turned to face me and asked me with wonderment, "Why are you here? You hated the mountain last time." I looked out at the view beyond us and whispered into the still night, "I suppose because I needed a breath of fresh air. A different perspective." He nodded in understanding, "On how you're going to answer my question?" I grimaced and asked shyly, "Am I that obvious?" He chuckled, "No. I think I just know you well. You look like you haven't slept at all." I groaned and mumbled, "Thanks. That really makes me feel better." He shrugged and replied effortlessly, "You're beautiful to me either way." I felt my insides flip and swirl in the most unusual ways when he said things like that to me. I muttered under my breath, "I feel like you're trying to butter me up so that I accept your offer." He laughed without humour in his voice, "Astrid, I could never force you to change your mind about anything. It's entirely your decision. I wouldn't even try to force you."

I almost automatically rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. Almost. I couldn't quite bring myself to do it, as much as I wanted his warmth and comfort. I loved that he respected me and my decisions so much, even if it meant a sacrifice of his own. I whispered hoarsely, "Hiccup, you truly are my best friend. You always have been and always will be, no matter what happens." He forced a smile, "Thanks Astrid. Same goes to you." We sat in a comfortable silence and watched the sunrise together.

As we were about to leave, a thought crossed my mind, "Hey Hiccup, I've heard rumours of how angry you are with Odin…" His calm face turned into a poker face, "What about them?" I exhaled slowly, "Well, I hope you are not going to punish him too hard? That's just not like you." He watched me carefully, trying to phrase what he was going to say. Eventually he said, "Whatever punishment Odin gets, it's what he deserved."  
I shook my head, "No! Hiccup, if you threaten him so much, and you follow through with the threat, then aren't you becoming just as bad, if not worse than him/" Hiccup scowled at me horribly, "He tried to hurt _you_ Astrid! Not once, but twice! He knows how much you mean to me! He was just trying to make me feel vulnerable. Like I was less…" He cut off then and his expression hardened, "Like I said, whatever punishment he gets, he thoroughly deserves it." He called for Toothless and within seconds, the faithful dragon was already there. He stood aside to offer me a ride with his hand. I didn't approve of what he said, but I wasn't going to pass up a chance of the short way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we were eating dinner that evening in the Dining Hall, Hiccup sat far away from me. I sat next to Ruff and she was saying excitedly, "You know, Astrid, it's pretty unfair I think that Hiccup's the one who had his own dragon. Why don't we have our own?" I glanced up at the question, "That's true, Ruff! I never thought of it before. How do we go about getting dragons?" Ruff rolled her eyes at me, "Isn't it obvious? The person to ask would be Hiccup!"

I hadn't said anything to Hiccup when we landed, and we had avoided each other all afternoon. I had gone off to shoot arrows and he had probably been training with Toothless. I refused to look at him now as the question was breached and Hiccup all but choked on his lamb. I could hear the noises he was making were particularly unpleasant. I remembered how he had told me the story of how he had captured Toothless, and how he had been about to kill him. It made me cringe internally and I finally looked at Hiccup to see him reddening. He clearly didn't want to tell this story to the group.

He was stammering, "I…uh…um…" I interrupted as fast as I could, "Hiccup found Toothless wounded in the woods."  
They all turned to gape at me in awe. I suppose now that I started the white lie, I had to finish it. Hiccup spoke up them, and looked at me with grateful brown eyes, "Yeah, he was stranded and alone in the woods, so I decided to try and help him." They all watched Hiccup in complete disbelief, and I was glad he was following on with my story. We certainely didn't want them to start thinking that the way to best capture dragons would be to injure and torture them. Hiccup spoke about how he had coerced the dragon to believe that Hiccup wasn't the enemy and how it took time to build a relationship with him- that it just didn't happen overnight.  
I listened intently, even though I had heard the story before. Hiccup had such a magical and unassuming voice when he told stories. He captured an audience somewhat effortlessly. When he finished explaining his tale, they all sat in awe of him. I laughed at their dumbstruck expressions and Ruff said enthusiastically, "I want to go and find one right now!" I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Calm yourself, Ruff. It's the dark out and we're busy eating dinner." Snotlout chuckled and watched me carefully, "Aww, come on Astrid! Don't spoil the fun! You know you secretly want a dragon too." He winked at me flirtatiously.  
I stared at him and knew he was right. I was starting to want a dragon of my own. I think it's ever since Toothless and I had actually started connecting that I've been wanting to fly on my own one. I wanted that connection of my own too, like Ruff and the others. Hiccup said out of the blew, "Maybe we can go searching for some tomorrow." Everyone nodded in quick succession and began blabbering away about the events of the days ahead.  
An idea struck me then and I moved over so I sat opposite Hiccup, "Hey, I have an idea!" He didn't look at me but instead mumbled, "I'm listening." I rolled my eyes irritably and punched him on the arm, "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, Mr!" He stopped eating only to glare at me. I smirked and said triumphantly, "You can tell your father you can't go and meet your betrothed because you are going to be teaching the island how to catch their own dragons!" He dropped his cutlery and momentarily looked stunned at the genius of my idea. I folded my arms in admiration of his stunned-ness and he blabbered, "T…that's actually pretty brilliant!" I shrugged my shoulders smugly, "I know it is." He pointed his fork at me and said smoothly, "After dinner, you and the rest of our friends are coming with me to my dad and explaining how you want your own dragons, ok?"  
I hadn't seen this coming. Convincing Hiccup was one thing. Convincing Stoik was going to be another challenge. I protested forcefully, "No, no, no! I never said I was going to _get involved_." It was Hiccup's turn to smirk at me, "Actually Astrid, when you came up with this brilliant idea, you did get involved." I searched for something to say. I had nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We approached Stoik after dinner that evening, under much duress by Hiccup. I followed him nervously to the head table, where Stoik and Gobbler sat with their mates. Hiccup cleared his throat loudly and said as confidently as possible, "Excuse me, dad, but I have a proposal for you." Stoik jumped up from his chair and yelled with a beer in hand, "Yeeees! My son is getting married! It must be a happy day!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and I dodged Stoiks' beer as it went flying across half the room.

Hiccup interrupted his father, "No dad, not _that_ kind of proposal." Stoik became more serious instantly, "What kind of proposal are ya on about then, lad?" Hiccup sighed nervously and said, "You know how we've always wanted an easier method of transport?" Stoik stared at him, uncomprehending, "Yes…don't tell me you have suddenly found the solution to billion-year-old problem?" Hiccup looked his father in the eye and said seriously, "Dad…the dragons. They can be our transport!"

The conversation in Stoik's group came to an abrupt halt. They all turned to look at us as if we had some rare disease Stoik said firmly, "Now listen, Hiccup! I'm not gonna let you put your betrothal onhold because you have some crazy idea to somehow capture enough dragons for everyone!" I interrupted then, Stoik was looking like he was about to lose it "Sir, please I really want to learn how to ride dragons! You can ask Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs! We all want to do it. Hiccup isn't making up excuses." Stoik raised a sceptical eyebrow, "I'd say it's pretty convenient timing. Son, just because you got a dragon, doesn't mean everyone else does!"  
Stoik turned away and Hiccup only grabbed his arm, "Dad, please. Let me just show Astrid how it's done. Then she can at least teach the others." His father glared at him but then asked, "How long will ya need?" I felt a small ray of hope at that question. Hiccup said instantly, "Two days. Three at the most to find one. Another three to teach Astrid the basics of training." I could tell he was estimating time widely here, but Stoik seemed to believe it, and that was the main thing.

The big man nodded, "Alright. A week. But I'm tellin' ya boy, you will be heading to meet your future wife at the end of the week so help me…" Hiccup nodded exuberantly, "Alright! Thanks dad!" He pulled me away by the hand and I couldn't really believe that he had succeeded in this so far. I was impressed, "Wow! I mean…wow!" He grinned and pulled me out of the dining room, "Yes! I'm not getting married for another week!"

With that he spun around, and unexpectedly planted a soft kiss on my lips. I found myself blushing, my eyes still wide open in surprise. He stammered in embarrassment, "S…sorry Astrid! I uh…didn't mean it. I just…" I wasn't sure how to react either. I blushed furiously and shook my head, "Uh, it's fine Hiccup. You were just happy about what your dad said, that's all."  
Hiccup nodded but looked disappointed, "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, let's meet here tomorrow at 8am?" I said promptly, "Sure! See you then, Hiccup." We turned and walked in the opposite directions, back home. I needed a good night's rest if I wanted to befriend my very own dragon tomorrow!

 _A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Just had a very hectic last few weeks, but I am now on holiday for a week so I found some time to write for you. Hope you have enjoyed it._


	6. Determination

I met Hiccup at the appointed hour and I was feeling adrenalin coursing through me. I had bene up at six and couldn't get back to sleep as I was so exhilarated. I had dreams of flying Toothless last night and I knew it was my subconscious telling me that this was the right thing to do.  
Hiccup stood there at the entrance of the dining hall. He had a big bag of fish in his hand and I grinned, "How did you catch so many?" He chuckled, "Good old Toothless here did the hard work." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, "He spat them back out?" Hiccup shrugged, "I made sure he got a good mouthful of his own before he gave me this bunch." I went up to the Dragon who was yawning and patted him softly, "Thanks Toothless. That's very kind of you."  
Toothless grinned at me and began purring as I patted him. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hiccup approached us and patted him to, "Are you ready to get going, bud?" Toothless made a howling noise and we took that to mean yes. So we hopped on him and I wrapped my arms around Hiccup's stomach. He turned to me and asked, "Ready?" I nodded enthusiastically, "So ready!"

We soared through the air and Hiccup was grinning from ear to ear. Flying was still new to me so I held onto him tightly. Once we were up, I asked him curiously, "What now? How do we know where to look for them?" Hiccup shrugged and replied casually, "We don't. There's no 'way' to go about it as you might think. I mean, Toothless and I just found each other by chance." I saw Toothless roll his eyes and make a retorting noise at this comment. Hiccup obliged, "Well, you know what I mean bud."  
The dragon ignored his master and I said to Hiccup, "So we just fly around until we find one?" Hiccup grimaced and replied, "Yeah, but the first one we find won't necessarily be the one for you either." I sighed in exasperation, "It could take days then!" Hiccup nodded and replied slowly, "I know. Luckily my dad gave us more than we bargained for."

This was enough to shut me up because it was so true. I my head on his shoulder, "It was nice of him, wasn't it? He's not normally so understanding." Hiccup grinned and relaxed back into me, "Yeah, it was so unusual of him to allow this. I wonder if he really wants to use dragons in the future. Maybe he's even considering it!" I beamed and nodded, "It would make our lives a hang of a lot easier, that's for sure"

We contemplated this in a comfortable silence and then we finally landed ten minutes later a deserted piece of land. Toothless had his ears pricked up and he was listening intently. We still sat on his back, but now more alert as he trotted stealthily forward. The place was as green as could be, and very mountainous. Apart from the waves crashing around us, there was complete silence.

When Toothless rounded the corner of a mountain, we found a couple of sleeping dragons. The dragon in actual fact, looked like a dinosaur it was so big in size. The only difference was that it was blue, and had horns spiked out all around the head.

I gasped and Hiccup turned to glare at me, "Hey! We can't disturb her. She's busy sleeping. And there are others around her." My eyes had automatically gone towards the big blue one in the middle. She was so beautiful. I hadn't even noticed the few who were sleeping around her. When I turned back to look, the blue dragon's eyes had popped open, probably at the sound of my gasp. She seemed to be glaring at us for interrupting her slumber.

I clutched onto Hiccup and barely dared to breathe, "What do we do now?" I asked nervously. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "I'm gonna throw her fish and see if she wants it." I shook my head and whispered, "Shouldn't I do it? I mean, if she's my dragon, I need to be the one to bond with her." Hiccup turned to me, impressed, "You're right." He handed me the bag of fish and I nearly puked at the smell. Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a girl, Astrid!" I glared at him irritably, "Just see how non-girly I can be!"  
I pulled out the gross, spit covered fish from the bag and gently hopped off Toothless. I could tell that Hiccup was tense watching this. As soon as I got off, his shoulders hunched and he gripped Toothless tightly. I edged forward nervously, trying not to disturb the other sleeping dragons, who were all about the size of the blue one. None of them were as beautiful though.

I inched closer. The creature had not yet made a move. She was glaring at me mistrusting my every movement. I suddenly felt like she was waiting for me to get close enough to attack. I dropped the fish and spun around, running back to Hiccup and Toothless. I hopped on the black dragon and whispered, "Let's get out of here. She hates me." Hiccup shook his head, "She doesn't. She's sniffing the fish."  
Seconds after she had done that, she turned back to us and started breathing heavily. The next thing I knew she was opening her mouth and howling into the sky. The other dragons started stirring and I yelled at Hiccup, "Get us out of here!" Hiccup turned to me, "Are you sure? Let's just see if she eats it…" I yelled again, " _Now_! Before she incinerates us!"  
Toothless began to flap anxiously, not liking this either and so we were lifted into the air. Hiccup couldn't deny it any longer that I made the right decision, because if Toothless was scared, that was saying something. Hiccup said loudly to Toothless, "Bud, are we going to another island?" Toothless screeched loudly and Hiccup nodded, "Of course. I mean that dragon clearly wanted to be left alone. I wouldn't want to force it on her."  
I nodded and sighed, "But she was so beautiful." Hiccup chuckled and patted Toothless gently, "I think someone has a crush, hey bud?" I punched his arm and retorted, "Hey! She was beautiful, you have to admit!" He shrugged and replied teasingly, "Not as handsome as my boy right here." I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Oh, _now_ who has a crush?"  
Hiccup turned to me and smirked, "Hey, you better watch it Astrid! I can always chuck you off at anytime. You better be nice to my boy here." Toothless nodded in appreciation at his comment. I giggled and yelled, "You wouldn't!" Hiccup smirked and shrugged, "You never know." I glared at him just as we were about to land on another island.

As we lowered down, I found that this was tightly packed with dragons. Toothless was tense as he landed us back down on the ground. I held onto him and all the dragons were carrying about their business as if we weren't there, or they hadn't yet noticed us. I whispered to Hiccup, "Are they oblivious to us?" He shook his head and murmured, "No. they're just ignoring us."

I nodded and we took the fish and I threw one on the ground. Luckily, I had remembered to wear gloves today so that the saliva didn't get on my skin. I waited and a baby came slowly forward. I nearly gasped in delight, but then remembered how that blue dragon had snapped open her eyes at me and glared with distaste. I didn't want to frighten the baby. It was so cute and purple in colour. I turned to look at Hiccup and he whispered in my ear, "I don't think you want a baby dragon. You don't want to take them away from their parents. It will make them mad." I nodded in understanding and watched as the creature swallowed the fish and then looked at me inquiringly. It wanted more.  
All of it's siblings suddenly appeared and I laughed as they came poking around us and digging their heads into the bag. The fish was gone in a matter of minutes. I felt a bit put out as I murmured, "I suppose that's the end of our dragon finding today." Hiccup shook his head, "Nope, it doesn't have to be. Toothless, go and grab some more fish please?"  
Toothless had settled down on the ground, looking tired. Hiccup grimaced, "You can have ten of the ones you find?" This instantly got the dragons interest and he went diving down into the sea to find them. Hiccup took my hand and asked, "Should we see if there's one you like?" I nodded eagerly and we headed to the other side of the island, passing by all types of dragons on our way.

I stopped at a smaller, yellow dragon who was rather round and I chuckled, "He reminds me of Fish Legs. Such a softie." I leant forwards and patted him because I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. The dragon watched me tentatively and then relaxed into my embrace. We walked around a little bit longer but no other dragons caught my attention.

I sighed and shook my head, "There are thousands of dragons here, but I don't feel a connection with any of them." Hiccup turned to me and said knowingly, "You like the big blue one, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I'm not that obvious, surely?" He chuckled, "You kind of are." I smirked and folded my arms, "Well she was beautiful. She was the only one who woke up when she heard me." He chuckled, "Are you not reading too much into this?" I shook my head and retorted, "I never read too much into things." This made Hiccup smile- probably at my determination.  
He grinned, "Fine then. We can go back and we can face your blue dragon again."

I wanted to prove to him that I knew myself and I knew which dragon would be the best for me. I just had a gut feeling about the sea-blue dragon that wouldn't leave me. I felt connected to her already in a way I couldn't explain. It was like finding a lost pet and just knowing that you were meant for each other. I was going to prove it to him.

 _A/N: HI all! Thanks for such great feedback on this story! I'm having fun writing it for you. Here's another chapter for you!_


	7. A connection

The following day we went back to the island where the blue dragon seemed to rest. I had barely slept last night in anticipation of finding her again. Hiccup met me again outside of the dining hall and we waited for Toothless to come and join us. Hiccup has said he was busy catching fish.

I asked him curiously, "So…what's girls name? I mean, do you know anything about her except that she's beautiful?"

Hiccup sighed hopelessly, "Her name is apparently Melody. My dad only got around to telling me last night. I've been so mad with him that I've been avoiding him." I nodded in understanding. Melody. What a beautiful name. She _sounded_ like a songstress, even if I hadn't even her sing. She sounded like a lot of competition, but I never was one to back down from a fight. I could beat her in a physical battle easily. I doubted she was one of much physical strength.

I was just picturing a beautiful, lean dark-haired girl with beautiful hazel eyes when Hiccup's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Astrid? Are you alright? You look mad?" I blinked furiously, having not realised I'd gone into a bit of a fume. I'd been practically seething over this mystery maiden and I'd never even _met_ her before? What kind of person was I? Was I _jealous_?  
I glanced at Hiccup and muttered, "Sorry Hiccup? Were you saying something?" He smirked a little and folded his arms, "You haven't been listening to a word I just said, have you?" I smiled sheepishly, "I got lost in thought, sorry." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Thought so. Anyway I was saying her name is Melody and apparently she's got the voice of an angel." I murmured under my breath, "Of course she has." Hiccup raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head, "Also she's got _three_ older brothers! I mean, how scary is that? I will be intimidated by them all the time! And I'm sure since she's the chief-tess of her village she will have lots of men fawning over her and I…"  
I placed a finger on his mouth and said swiftly, "Shut it. You're giving me a headache. Hiccup, she will be lucky to have you." I almost regretted my words as he blushed bright pink. I stammered, "A…and also you're a dragonmaster! You shouldn't be intimidated by someone who you don't knows' brothers. That's pathetic!"

Thankfully, before I could say anymore, Toothless appeared with a bagful of fish. I sighed in relief and hopped on him before Hiccup even had a chance to say anything. I looked at him expectantly and he finally hopped on the dragon. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his broad shoulders. I could almost hear his heart beating. And I wished I hadn't asked about the mystery maiden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We landed on the speck of land where we found the blue dragon a few days previously. I hopped off Toothless, and grabbed the bag of fish from him. All the dragons rested peacefully just a few feet away from us in the cove. I didn't feel nervous as I edged forward between them. I walked right up until I was directly in front of the one that I felt a connection with.  
When she opened her eyes. She glared at me in such a stormy manner that I should have felt scared out of my wits! I slowly grabbed one of the fish out of the basket and opened my hand out to her. I tried to not look at her directly in the eyes as Hiccup had instructed me not to on our flight over. He said until I can _sense_ that she is relaxed around me, I shouldn't keep direct eye contact with her.

I waited for what felt like ages, neither of us moving. I timidly took one last step until I could touch the dragon's horned nose. She was still tense, I could tell. I slowly backed away and sighed deeply. Clearly this just wasn't meant to be.  
Then the next thing I knew, the dragon came up to me and nudged my shoulder. I barely dared to look around, but I glanced at Hiccup, who's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. I gently turned my head so as not to startle her and I couldn't help but smile. The dragon was sniffing me everywhere and I felt like she was sizing me up.

I felt like I should just remain put while she checked me out. This seemed like her first interaction with a human before. Hiccup was watching this silently and I mouthed to him with arm gestures, "What do I do?" He watched me utterly gobsmacked and I waved my arms around dramatically, "Help?!" Hiccuo shook his head and said as softly as was possible, "I can't! You're doing great!"

As he said it, the other dragons began waking up and emerging from their sleep. I felt myself panicking and losing control of the situation. I still had the bag of fish in my hand and I dropped it to the floor so that I wouldn't be attacked for it. The dragons immediately surrounded me and went for the fish. I was trying desperately to escape this situation, but they weren't having it.

I felt some of the dragons leering at me through hooded eyes, not all of them as accepting as my blue dragon. My stormy-eyed dragon. I suddenly felt like I was prey. Hiccup was shouting at me and one of them made the leap, and pounced onto me. I was knocked backwards and onto the pile of smelly fish.  
I shouted shrilling, "HICCUP! I need help!" The dragons weight was holding me down. It was green and fierce and I felt like I was going to die on this pile of rotting dead fish. I held my hands up protectively when I heard another screeching sound. My blue dragon's head was hovering directly above me. Was she…was she protecting me from this one who was threatening me? I barely dared to breathe…

The dragon lowered her neck so that I could grab onto her. She spat some fire at the offender and then once I had grabbed on, she lifted into the air, me dangling from her neck. I yelled at Hiccup, "HICCUP! HICCUP?!" I heard him shouting back, "I'm here, Astrid! I'm right beneath you if you fall." I had to hang onto that hope as the blue dragon flew us away from her nesting ground.

I clung tightly to her neck and about twenty minutes later, we landed on a seemingly deserted strip of land. I was breathing heavily and I bent down to grasp my knees. The adrenalin was coursing through my body.  
Hiccup approached me and he asked frantically, "Astrid! Are you ok? I was worried sick the whole time!" He put an arm around me and I pulled him in for a hug, "Hiccup…I was so scared!" He patted my back comfortingly, and only then did I realise that my heart was pounding furiously in my chest. I rested my head on his shoulder so that I could just take a moment to breathe.

Then I heard a screeching noise behind me. I turned to see the blue dragon and Toothless were sizing each other up. Hiccup chuckled and he said, "I think Toothless is trying to be friends. You girl is just not having it." I blanched, "My girl? Surely she's not mine already?" Hiccup grinned at me, "See for yourself. Try and pet her." I got in between Toothless and blue and hesitantly held my hand out to her. She sniffed at it curiously, and then closed her eyes, leaning her head softly into my palm.  
I inhaled slowly, and closed my eyes too- trying to remember this moment for as long as I could. Although her skin was bumpy and wrinkly, it still felt young and untarnished. I moved around so that I could feel the rest of her in patches. She held still as I ran a hand along her side. I whispered hoarsely, "You're so beautiful." If I didn't know better, I'd say she was smiling.

I trailed my hand along her side until I got to her legs where I could hoist myself up, if I wanted. I didn't want to push my luck just yet though. This dragon was so much bigger than Toothless! It kind of scared me. I turned to look at Hiccup and whispered, "I'm not so sure of this. She's huge!" The dragon glared at me with that same stormy expression again and she seemed rather…unimpressed. Hiccup chuckled, "Looks like she didn't appreciate your comment." I smirked and nodded, "I would be too if someone made that comment about me. I'm glad she's not a softy." The dragon nodded at me approvingly and I gaped, "Did she just…" I floundered for words. Hiccup chuckled, "Nod? Yeah."

I shook my head in disbelief. This dragon was so in sync with me that she could _understand_ me? I whispered hoarsely, "How is that possible?" He replied in a soft voice, "Because you have a connection."

Hiccup came closer and reached out his hand so that he was close to the dragon. She sniffed him and then bared her teeth. I turned to her and scolded, "Hey! He's my best friend!" The dragon looked at me snidely and turned her back to us. Hiccup laughed and shrugged, "She clearly doesn't like me very much." I grinned, "Maybe she has good reasons why."  
Hiccup scowled, "Hey! Who's doing who favours here?" I chuckled and punched him gently in the arm, "I know, I know." I went up to her and slowly reached out to pat her goodbye, "We'll see you again soon," I promised. Then I turned to Hiccup and Toothless. We promptly hopped on Toothless's back and then soared off into the sky.

 _A/N: Hi all! Thanks for such great feedback! Means a lot to me. And thanks to all of my followers! Hope you all have a great weekend!_


End file.
